Rogue
Rogue (ルージ, Rūji) is a primary antagonist in Legend of Legaia. It is responsible for bringing both the Seru and the Mist into Legaia, and thus the source of the world's chaos. Appearance Like Ra-Seru, Rogues have the appearance of a jeweled or crystallized figure. However, the Rogues are shown to be made up of many pieces, usually a large yellow crystallized center with rotating blue crystallized pieces surrounding it, whereas Ra-Seru are made up of only one part. The Rogues are able to change their elements and shapeshift so as to resemble others. Story Early Life Rogue was originally one of the many Ra-Seru created by Tieg that resided in the Seru-kai. As a Ra-Seru, Rogue was entrusted with maintaining order over the Seru within the Seru-kai. However, it gathered a following amongst a number of other Ra-Seru and initiated a rebellion against Tieg. Tieg crushed the rebellion with his power and as punishment for their actions banished the head Rogue and its followers, also known Rogues thereafter, from Noaru Valley. From then on the Rogues lived within what became known as Rogue's Tower. The chaos of Rogue's rebellion caused many Seru to escape from the Seru-kai and enter Legaia. Tieg forsaw disaster in the future and created ten Genesis Trees in the human world, sealing a Ra-Seru in each one and ordering them to save humans in time of impending disaster. Initially, the Seru and the humans lived in peace, with humans having dominion over the Seru. With the power of the Seru, humans created civilization. However, as Tieg predicted, that power caused the human spirit to become warped and too dependent on Seru. The Rogues used this dependence to spread evil throughout all of Legaia. Legend of Legaia A little over twelve years before the Ra-Seru heroes went on their adventure, the nations of Sol and Conkram were within their 10th year of war. At this point Conkram was slowly but surely losing the war due to the superior Seru Sol had obtained from the ruins of Uru Mais. The royalty of Conkram had been studying ways to turn the war to Conkram's favor, with the son of Conkram's King and Queen, Prince Cort, leading the research process alongside the Court Scientist, Jette. Cort and Jette were able to open a portal that lead to what they believed to be the Seru-kai, the homeworld of the Seru. Traveling through the portal to the other side, they arrived in Rogue's Tower, a sealed area on the border of the Seru-kai, and discovered two new Seru and the Mist, feeling the strengthening effect it had on the Seru they were wearing. It was at this point that Rogue began to work its evil on humankind. Cort and Jette were unaware that although the Mist would indeed amplify the strength of Seru dramatically, it would cause the Seru to go mad with rage and start possessing or killing all humans in sight. Although Cort was convinced of the benefits to using the Mist in war, his father King Nebular was hesitant about the new weapon and would only permit its use if a demonstration was successful. Therefore, the vortex between Conkram's underground laboratory and Rogue's Tower was fitted with a machine that would transfer the Mist from the tower into Conkram and douse it on top of their soldiers to strengthen their Seru. It was planned that the Mist elixir would power up the doused warriors' Seru before battle and ensure victory against Sol, even with their new Seru from Uru Mais. Once Jette turned on the Mist Generator, Mist started spilling out of the vortex and traveled the tube from the laboratory into the cylinder in town. Though the situation seemed to be fine, Rogue caused a very high dose of Mist to start spilling out of the vortex. Cort and Jette attempted to turn off the Mist Generator, but the emergency shutoff switch failed to work and the Mist Generator exploded. With nothing to contain the Mist it started to flow all over Conkram, causing those wearing Seru to become possessed and start attacking and killing their fellow citizens. Fortunately, three teens wearing Ra-Seru happened to be in town and traveled the vortex leading to Rogue's Tower. These teenagers were none other than Vahn, Noa and Gala, who had made their way to Conkram by traveling from the future through the Room of Mirrors with the Seru Flame, which opened the vortex between space and time. As they traveled through Rogue's Tower they battled and defeated many crazed Seru, as well as four of Rogue's followers that took the shape of previous enemies Caruban (x2) and Berserker (x2). Rogue confronted the Ra-Seru heroes, hitting Noa into the ground as it rose into the air. Though Rogue attacked them fiercely it was defeated by the combined powers of Meta , Terra and Ozma and shattered into pieces. With the Rogue dead, the Tower itself started to crumble into pieces and the Mist leading into Conkram was cut off. Although the source of the Mist was destroyed with the head Rogue's death, two Seru made it out of Rogue's Tower before it was destroyed. One was the clam-shaped Seru that eventually enveloped Conkram and the other was suspected to have awakened Cort and the Four Wise Men's evil ambitions. With this knowledge and ambition gained from the Rogue, Cort used Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru eggs to create Mist Generators throughout Legaia and bring humanity to the brink of annihilation. Power and Abilities Rogues were once Ra-Seru and as such share much of the same abilities, although there are noticeable differences. Unlike the Ra-Seru which only have control over the element they are assigned, Rogues (at least the head Rogue) possess control over multiple elements. They also have the ability to create dimensional gateways between the Seru-kai and Legaia, an ability that Ra-Seru apparently lack. Rogues are incredibly powerful and far beyond the capabilities of standard Seru. Energy-based attacks *Rogue Flame - Rogue turns into a stone golem and surrounds the area in fire. *Rogue Wind - Rogue turns into a transparent "woman" and summons a tornado. *Rogue Thunder - Rogue turns into a thunder entity and summons lightning to surround the area. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Rogues use their energy to levitate in order to move. *Teleportation - Rogues can travel to other areas through the creation of portals. Other abilities *Element Change - Rogues can change their element to whatever their choosing. Rogue uses it to copy the elements of Meta, Terra and Ozma. *Telepathy - Enables Rogues to read the minds of others and communicate with them, even humans. *Mist Creation - Rogue breathes Mist that turns Seru berserk. The Mist covering Conkram initially came from the Rogue. However, the Mist of later years is a copy that is created by Ra-Seru forced into Mist Generators. Fighting Rogue Forms and Transformations Rogues can transform into entirely new entities or even copy the appearance and abilities of entities that already exist. Standard Form In its standard form, a Rogue looks like a four crystals bundled together. In each Rogue, the center crystal is the largest and is a bright yellow hue. Surrounding it are three blue crystals that are smaller in size. These crystals rotate around the body and can expand and bunch together at will. Rogues use these occasionally for physical attacks. Fragmented Form Pieces can break off of a Rogue and act independently. These are aptly named Rogue fragments. When the portal between Rogue's Tower and Conkram was open during the initial Mist outbreak, Rogue fragments traveled their way into Conkram. One was found by Jette and given to Prince Cort and another was possibly the Seru put on by Cort earlier during his Mist research. The Rogue fragments have the same capabilities of whole Rogues and can communicate with others. Caruban Transformation Two Rogues in Rogue's Tower will morph into Caruban, but at a higher level of power - the first one at Lv. 2 and the second one at Lv. 3. These Rogues carry the same abilities of the standard Caruban but are tinted different colors. Berserker Transformation Two Rogues in Rogue's Tower will morph into Berserker, but at a higher level of power - the first one at Lv. 2 and the second one at Lv. 3. These Rogues carry the same abilities of the standard Berserker but are tinted different colors. Flame Form When Rogue changes its element to Fire it will morph into a being made of stone in order to execute its Rogue Flame attack. Wind Form When Rogue changes its element to Wind it will morph into a being made of wind in order to execute its Rogue Wind attack. Thunder Form When Rogue changes its element to Thunder it will morph into a being made of electricity in order to execute its Rogue Thunder attack. Trivia *The Mist is actually the breath of the head Rogue *Rogue has many identifiable traits with the Lucifer of Christian religion beliefs. *Rogue's Tower is the body of the head Rogue. Amazingly Rogue can travel within its own body (a good comparison would be how Super Buu in DBZ confronts Goku and Vegeta within its own body when they try and save the people Buu has absorbed previously). Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Ra-Seru